La nymphe Alséide (Version 2)
by Amelink
Summary: - Je suis quoi ! - Une nymphe Harry. De plus d'après les recherches que j'ai faites et ce que tu m'as dit, tu es une alséide, c'est-à-dire une nymphe des bocages et des sous-bois. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après avoir défait Voldemort, Harry pensait que sa vie allait retourner à la normale, mais voilà qu'un changement radical s'était imposé à lui pour ses 17ans.


**Titre** : La Nymphe Alséide (Seconde version)

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tomes un à cinq, Harry est en septième année, Voldy est mort, tous les autres sont en vie (même Sirius)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boys' love, homophobes la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling,

* * *

 **Note :**

-Certaines reviews me poussaient à réécrire cette fiction, mais je n'en avais ni l'envie ni l'inspiration, jusqu'à ce que je déguste une glace sous un cerisier en fleur dont les pétales tombaient en tourbillons autour de moi. Voici donc une version plus longue et plus structurée de la Nymphe Alséide, cela reste un OS assez lunaire

* * *

« - Je suis quoi ?!

\- Une nymphe Harry.

\- Mais, je, enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Hermione, enfin les nymphes sont toutes des femmes non ?

\- C'est ce que pensent les moldus, mais en vérité les nymphes peuvent être des hommes, c'est juste que leur apparence est suffisamment féminine pour mettre le doute. De plus d'après les recherches que j'ai faites et ce que tu m'as dit, tu es une alséide, c'est-à-dire une nymphe des bocages et des sous-bois. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Après avoir défait le plus grand mage noir de son temps alias Voldemort, Harry pensait que sa vie allait retourner à la normale, si tant est qu'elle ait été normale un jour, mais voilà qu'un changement s'était imposé à lui pour ses 17ans.

Heureusement, grâce à sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry avait passé son été au Terrier, sinon il n'osait imaginer la réaction des Dursley en voyant son corps changer d'un jour sur l'autre.

Il n'avait jamais été bien gros, mais son corps s'était affiné ainsi que les traits de son visage qui avaient gagné en rondeur et en douceur, lui offrant une apparence androgyne qui étrangement ne le gênait pas du tout. Il n'avait même pas cherché à couper ses cheveux devenus longs. D'ailleurs, grâce à leur longueur il était plus facile de les coiffer, et Harry se plaisait à les tresser. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été accro à sa « masculinité », mais d'entendre de la bouche d'Hermione qu'il était devenu une Nymphe...

En vérité c'était Luna qui leur avait laissé entendre qu'Harry était une créature magique, la jeune fille qui habitait non loin du Terrier était passée un après-midi et lui avait fait remarquer que son héritage magique avait fait de lui une magnifique créature.

Ainsi Hermione avait-elle épluché un nombre incalculable de grimoires avant de déclarer qu'Harry était une Nymphe.

Pourtant, après plusieurs jours, Harry ne put que se faire à l'idée qu'il avait changé, son esprit, son corps et son cœur n'étaient plus les mêmes. Lui qui était du genre à aimer être entouré et qui adorait le chemin de traverse, s'était vite senti mal à l'aise lorsqu'il y était allé avec Ron et Hermione. Il était vite rentré au Terrier, mais plutôt que se réfugier dans la maison qui suffisait d'ordinaire à le réconforter, il avait passé le reste de la journée dans le sous-bois près de la maison en compagnie des animaux qui le peuplaient.

Il avait toujours aimé les animaux, en particulier Hedwige sa seule amie chez les Dursley, mais son rapport avec eux avait changé lui aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus proche de ces animaux vivant dans la forêt, se nourrissant de baie ou d'herbe, que de ces humains carnivores vivant dans des lieux où l'on ne pouvait sentir le souffle du vent.

Lorsque le couple était revenu au Terrier, Harry venait de rentrer lui aussi. Il s'était excusé de sa fuite soudaine et la soirée s'était passé dans le calme toujours très relatif du Terrier, surtout que les jumeaux étaient venus pour le diner.

Pourtant, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se sentait oppressé dans la chambre aux tons orangés. Il se leva, traversant la chambre, plus silencieux qu'une brise et se retrouva à l'orée du sous-bois.

Le lendemain, Ron paniqua à la vue du lit vide d'Harry et toute la tribu Weasley associée d'Hermione partit à la recherche du jeune homme.

Qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils le découvrirent endormi le long d'un arbre recouvert d'un drap de feuilles et entouré de divers animaux de la forêt. Lorsque la famille de rouquins et Hermione se rapprochèrent d'Harry, les feuilles s'envolèrent, comme si les arbres avaient laissé tomber leur ramure pour protéger Harry du froid et qu'ils le redonnaient ensuite aux bons soins des Weasley.

Harry se réveilla, alors et les yeux embués de sommeil salua sa famille d'adoption en leur offrant un doux sourire.

Personne ne dit un mot en retour, tous contemplant le doux tableau, de cet homme au visage délicat, des fleurs dans ses cheveux tressés et entouré d'écureuils, moineaux, renards et autres animaux.

Harry passa le reste de l'été en compagnie des animaux de la forêt. Parfois Hermione, Ron ou les autres enfants Weasley venaient lui rendre visite et bavardaient avec lui, le dos contre un arbre. Dans ces moment-là, les animaux les plus farouches disparaissaient, mais Harry ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, ni aux humains, ni aux animaux.

Malgré tout, il mangeait au Terrier et dormait à nouveau dans une chambre, mais il avait pris celle des jumeaux retournés à leur boutique et dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Souvent, quelques animaux nocturnes venaient lui rendre visite à travers celle-ci.

Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard arriva bien vite et pour la première fois de sa vie Harry n'avait pas envie d'y aller.

Il aimait Poudlard, c'était sa première maison. Mais il redoutait Londres et la gare, ainsi que le monde et une fois au château il sentait qu'il supporterait mal d'être entouré d'autant d'élèves, et de murs aussi épais.

Luna passa pour qu'ils aillent tous ensemble à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard express, et elle adora tout de suite la nouvelle coiffure du brun, dont les cheveux avaient encore poussé. Elle entreprit donc d'orner la longue tresse de fleurs et de perles. Elle s'amusa comme une folle, si bien que la coiffure d'Harry se retrouva pleine de fantaisie, mais étrangement cela lui allait bien.

Sur n'importe quelle personne de son âge cela aurait pu être ridicule, mais les barrettes en forme de fraises, les fleurs et les rubans lui allaient à la perfection et ne le rendaient que plus adorable. Harry s'était laissé faire un sourire sur le visage tout en respirant la brise chaude de l'été, mais il fut temps de partir et l'atmosphère détendue autour d'Harry se chargea d'appréhension.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise dans la gare, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il y avait trop de monde, trop de regards sur lui, pas le moindre arbre et les seuls animaux étaient en cage, de plus l'air était embrumée par les veloutes que crachaient le train.

Harry finit malgré tout par monter dans le train en compagnie de ses amis.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express démarra, Harry était en proie à une angoisse palpable qui se calma quand le train quitta la ville pour offrir à la vue des passagers un décor bien plus naturel.

Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre faisant entrer l'air chaud dans la cabine. Harry aimait la douce senteur sucrée qu'apportaient les fleurs des champs, ainsi que la légère acidité des épis de blés.

Harry, se sentant bien mieux, prit plaisir à la compagnie de ses amis.

Neville semblait fasciné d'être en compagnie d'une créature de la nature et Luna ravie de pouvoir jouer avec ses cheveux. Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés bien plus tard à cause de leur rôle de préfets, mais l'ambiance était agréable. Ils plaisantaient, parlaient de leur été, tout en mangeant des bonbons.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise dans le parc, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le château. Pourtant la Grande Salle n'était pas aussi oppressante que pouvaient l'être d'autres pièces. Le ciel étoilé qui faisait office de plafond le mettait en confiance. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était hautement mal à l'aise dans la foule qui s'alignait le long des cinq tables.

La pression était d'autant plus forte qu'il était au centre de l'attention. La répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année se fit dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Non, le sujet qui revenait en boucle était la nouvelle apparence du Survivant.

Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était devenu magnifique, pas qu'il ait été laid auparavant, mais sa nouvelle apparence avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et de fascinant qui le rendait aussi adorable que mystérieux. Étrangement, les filles ne songèrent pas un seul instant au fait qu'il était un bon parti, toutes étaient sous le charme, mais le sentiment qui les avait enveloppées était l'envie irrésistible de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger comme le feraient des grandes sœurs.

Chez les hommes, les avis étaient partagés, certains trouvaient le nouvel Harry bien trop adorable pour ne pas avoir envie de le protéger comme des grands frères, d'autres biens trop désirable pour ne pas vouloir le courtiser pour devenir son petit-ami.

Et ces pensées n'épargnèrent personne, pas même les professeurs. Mais seule une personne bien attentive aurait pu desseller toute la tendresse qui se reflétait dans le regard du professeur Rogue, un regard paternel et protecteur que beaucoup des professeurs affichaient ouvertement.

A la table des Serpentards le sujet d'animation était bien sur Harry Potter.

« Il est devenu trop mignon, s'exclamait Pansy, j'ai trop envie de lui faire un câlin !

\- Moi c'est plus qu'un câlin que j'ai envie de lui faire, commenta Blaise en jetant au Gryffondor un regard lubrique.

\- Tu n'as pas honte, de penser de pareilles insanités à propos d'un garçon aussi pur ? répliqua Pansy. »

Draco ne dit mot, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du brun.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, mais Harry l'avait toujours attiré et à une époque il lui en avait voulu de ne pas être son ami, de ne pas faire attention à lui. Il aimait son regard franc, mais détestait la haine qu'il y lisait, il aimait son sourire presque enfantin, mais détestait qu'il ne le lui adresse jamais, il l'aimait…mais cette personne à la table des Gryffondor semblait tellement différente du Harry qu'il connaissait et pourtant si semblable. Il se dégageait de lui comme une aura apaisante et Draco n'avait qu'une envie : se lever pour rejoindre le garçon qu'il aimait.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, jamais il ne s'était avoué être amoureux du survivant, pourtant il l'aimait et toute son âme voulait le rejoindre.

Il avait envie de le protéger, de le chérir, de parcourir de ses mains son corps…Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées devant une créature aussi parfaite ? Harry n'avait jamais été pour lui et il l'était encore moins maintenant.

Harry…Harry...

Toute son âme l'appelait…

Draco vit Harry rire et regretta que le brouhaha de la salle l'empêche de l'entendre.

Quand les cours commencèrent Harry se fit rare, comme si les cours étaient de moindre importance, et étrangement les professeurs ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur.

Draco ignorait que pour le bien-être d'Harry, passer ses journées enfermé entre les murs épais d'un château en compagnie de centaines de personnes n'était pas une bonne solution.

Ainsi la Nymphe passait beaucoup plus de temps dans le parc et la forêt qu'en cours et les professeurs au courant de l'héritage du jeune homme ne lui faisaient aucun reproche.

Lorsque Harry était en cours, l'atmosphère de la classe était toujours calme et apaisante et Draco ne cessait d'être tiré entre deux sentiments : il était soulagé quand Harry s'absentait, ainsi n'était-il plus tenté par la créature et ne désespérait pas de ne pouvoir l'aimer librement, mais lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas il se sentait seul, délaissé et ressentait un grand vide en lui.

Il ne voulait pas le voir et pourtant voulait profiter de sa compagnie le plus souvent possible.

Pas qu'il soit réellement en sa compagnie, vu que depuis sa transformation il n'avait pas osé lui adresser une seule fois la parole, il ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce que faire semblant de le haïr. L'aurait-il fait qu'il n'aurait reçu aucun soutien, tous charmés qu'ils étaient par la nymphe.

Le temps était particulièrement clément pour la saison, et Draco profita de la douceur qu'il faisait dehors et du fait qu'il n'avait pas cours pour sortir dans le parc.

Il marchait tranquillement le long de la forêt interdite lorsqu'il entendit le son cristallin d'un rire suivit de la douce musique d'une flute de pan.

Attiré par la mélodie, il pénétra dans forêt sans penser une seconde à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne parcourut que quelques mètres sous les arbres avant de pénétrer dans une clairière.

La scène qui s'offrit alors à lui avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Là, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs et entouré de diverses créatures de la forêt dont des licornes et d'étranges petits animaux semblables à des écureuils, dansait Harry. Il jouait d'une flute de pan en bois tout en faisant tourbillonner ses longs cheveux bruns autour de lui.

La clairière semblait irréelle, les arbres qui la délimitaient étaient couverts de fleurs roses pâles dont les pétales s'envolaient à la moindre bourrasque telle de la neige tombant à gros flocon.

Une neige colorée et chaude.

Les pétales tourbillonnaient autour d'Harry et les animaux semblaient danser avec lui.

Draco resta muet devant ce spectacle enchanteur. Et les sentiments qu'il essayait encore et encore de réprimer eurent raison de lui.

Tranquillement, dans sa danse, Harry finit par se tourner vers lui. D'abord surpris, le brun lui fit un doux sourire avant de tendre la main vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

« Bonjour Draco, dit alors la nymphe en lui souriant.

\- Je… »Commença Draco sans savoir quoi dire.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, une remarque cinglante, ou n'importe quoi, même quelque chose de gentil, mais le calme enchanteur de la clairière et la douce présence d'Harry le rendaient muet.

«J'aime beaucoup venir ici, » déclara alors Harry en s'asseyant près d'un des arbres fleuris.

Il invita Draco à le rejoindre, ce que le blond fit de façon presque mécanique. Harry fit glisser son regard sur la clairière, attendri de voir ses amis les animaux jouer ensemble.

L'odeur des fleurs était douce et la chaleur du soleil apaisante.

Les pétales roses tombaient doucement lorsqu'un coup de vent en fit tomber des centaines d'un coup. Malgré la force du vent, les pétales virevoltèrent avec délicatesse tels de minuscules papillons.

« C'est un très bel endroit, finit par dire Draco, j'ai cru être au paradis quand je suis arrivé. Un paradis où un ange dansait. »

Harry rit et Draco fut émerveillé par le carillon pur de son rire.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça à quelqu'un et encore moins à toi, mais oui tu ressembles à un ange, reprit Draco en plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

\- Je suis une nymphe Draco, une créature de la terre, tu es bien plus proche d'un ange. Tes cheveux blonds comme le miel, tes sublimes yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été, ta peau de porcelaine. Tu es un magnifique ange. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à l'utilisation de son prénom et aux compliments d'Harry. Il avait été si subjugué par la nymphe qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom dès son arrivé dans la clairière.

Harry le regardait avec une telle tendresse dans les yeux que Draco ne savait plus quoi dire, il était hypnotisé par le regard émeraude, par les lèvres tendres étirées en un sourire doux, par la main qui venait de se glisser dans ses cheveux.

Draco se figea au contact des doigts délicats dans ses cheveux blonds, mais Harry ne fit que les effleurer avant de ramener sa main fermée devant le regard du Serpentard.

La nymphe ouvrit doucement son poing où étaient déposés trois pétales de fleurs, tout juste récupérés dans les cheveux du blond.

Avec un sourire malicieux Harry souffla sur les pétales qui s'envolèrent, rejoignant leurs confrères sur le parterre fleuri.

Les pétales tombés formaient un tapis d'un rose presque blanc sur le sol, mais au moindre coup de vent ils se soulevaient reformant un tourbillon vivant et hypnotisant.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé Harry, mais…je crois que je t'aime…déclara soudainement Draco le visage entièrement rouge. J'ai envie de te protéger, de te chérir et de t'aimer plus que n'importe quoi.

\- Je… » Commença Harry en rougissant lui aussi.

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et les rayons rouges de soleil couchant firent des reflets mordorés sur les boucles blondes de son ancienne Némésis.

Harry acceptait tout à fait la nymphe qu'il était devenu, préférant la compagnie des animaux et des femmes que celle des hommes. Pourtant, alors que la présence de Ron le dérangeait désormais, il se sentait bien avec Draco.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'haïr qui que ce soit. Non, il aimait les êtres vivants et se plaisait dans les lieux calmes et l'amour des êtres qui l'entouraient.

La haine que certains pouvaient ressentir l'attristait et il était heureux que Draco ne le haïsse plus, plus que cela il était heureux que Draco l'aime.

Ce n'était pas la première déclaration d'amour qu'on lui faisait, surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il voulait que l'homme devant lui l'aime, il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il le déshabille, il voulait s'unir à lui et l'aimer à jamais.

Alors, sans un mot et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha du blond et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres pales qui s'offraient à lui.

D'abord surprit, Draco mit un temps avant de répondre au baiser avec tendresse et passion.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils avaient tous deux le rouge aux joues, mais souriaient du plus profond de leurs cœurs.

Ils restèrent un temps à discuter ensemble, Harry dans les bras de Draco. Le chant des oiseaux et le vent qui emportait les pétales de cerisier étaient les seuls sons brisant le doux silence qui s'était installé.

Lorsque la nuit arriva et que la plupart des animaux alla se coucher, Harry se tourna vers Draco pour l'embrasser avec sensualité.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, sans se précipiter, s'embrassant encore et encore, sans se soucier du lieu ouvert à la vue de tous.

Une fois nu Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous la douce caresse des cheveux longs d'Harry sur son torse nu.

Il plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de son amant, il y vit tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'éprouvait la nymphe.

Ils firent l'amour sous le ciel étoilé et jamais ils ne se sentirent plus à leur place qu'à ce moment-là.

FIN

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa**

Personne ne dit un mot en retour, tous contemplant le doux tableau, de cet homme au visage délicat, des fleurs dans ses cheveux tressés et entouré d'écureuils, moineaux, renards et autres animaux. ***Harry ne vous l'a pas dit, mais son vrai nom c'est Blanche Neige xD***

Etrangement, les filles ne songèrent pas un seul instant au fait qu'il était un bon parti, toutes étaient sous le charme, mais le sentiment qui les avait enveloppées était l'envie irrésistible de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger comme le feraient des grandes sœurs. ***Oui, enfin ça faisait juste une poupée hyper réaliste et en taille réelle :p***

\- Tu n'as pas honte, de penser de pareilles insanités à propos d'un garçon aussi pur ? répliqua Pansy. » ***Pour une fois qu'elle ne parle pas de pureté de sang !***.

Il ne voulait pas le voir et pourtant voulait profiter de sa compagnie le plus souvent possible. ***Paradoxe quand tu nous tiens…***

L'aurait-il fait qu'il n'aurait reçu aucun soutien, tous charmés qu'ils étaient par la nymphe. ***Pas faux… Mais du coup ça veut aussi dire, cher Draco, que si tu es gentil avec lui personne ne trouvera ça bizarre et personne ne t'en voudra ! CQFD !***

Draco resta muet devant ce spectacle enchanteur. Et les sentiments qu'il essayait encore et encore de réprimer eurent raison de lui. ***Les sentiments 1 – Draco 0***

il voulait s'unir à lui et l'aimer à jamais. ***Ti amooo, ti amo, ti aaaaamo***

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que cette seconde version vous aura plut si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

 _En ce moment je vie au japon et au printemps j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle les japonais étaient aussi fascinés par les fleurs de cerisiers et je dois dire que si j'ai réussis à transmettre ne serait-ce que la moitié des sentiments de douceur et d'apaisement que procure la contemplation des pétales de fleures tombant des cerisiers japonais, j'en serai ravie._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt pour la suite de Soul Tattoo dont le chapitre 19 paraitra le 2 Juin (pour ceux qui lisent Soul Tattoo bien sûr, et pour les autres je vous invite à lire mes autres OS et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction)_


End file.
